The Life In The Arena
by BlueFang912
Summary: Let the 109th hunger games begin! What happens when 24 ALL NEW tributes who have no expeirence all end up in the arena? I WILL CHOSE THE TRIBUTES WEAPONS AND I ACCEPT NO CAREERS. THE THEME OF THIS STORY IS UNEXPIERENCE TRIBUTES. I allow only a very small amount of knowledge that your tribute has about fighting. I need tributes! I will not let anyone tell me that their character win
1. Chapter 1

****Avery Rose climbed into the small round tub in her house. Being in district 12**, **had a small amount of water to wash up with. She poured a cup over her face and rubbedher eye.

"Avery! Get out of the tub, we have to go to the reaping. Quick! It starts in a couple minutes." Mother said, her voice like silk.

Avery, or Av for short, climbed out, and ran to her bed. She pulled her dress over her head, and looked at it in a small hand mirror that had pieces missing. She looked at her mom.

"Shouldn't we go now?" Avery asked.

"Yes."

At the reaping, Avery stood still, worried of what was to come.

"Let the 109th Hunger Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Hey, so, I need a couple tributes for this story. Please fill out this forum, but put a SHORT answer. I will not be able to explain a long character background. Like, one time (i'm not meaning to be rude) i got a very long storied character background. It was so long that i didn't have any way to lightly add it to my story. So, SHORT PLEASE.**

**Name(or Nickname, like foxface):**

**Family, (Only like sisters, brothers, mom, dad):**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Age(12-18):**

**District(1-12, i will only accept 2 tributes from each district):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later tributes will be added on here later. I allow one person to send in a max of 2 tributes. For this hunger games i will allow two females from districts or two males.**

**So far district 7 is filled.**

**One spot left in District 1!**

To: .cakey

From:gamermaker

Sent: 11 minutes ago

Well, here are our future deaths-i mean tributes. I am happy to say that no careers where involved. I have the people here.

Happy hunger games!

~GamerMaker~

Avery Rose

Female

Family: mother

Brown long hair, tan skin, green/blue eyes, scar on arm

Brave yet shy, calm but implusive

Age: 13

District 12

Her father disappeared, and was later found dead.

Allela Ling Bucker

Female

No family

Red curly hair, pine green eyes, light skin, small

Sweet but stronger than she looks

Age: 12

District 7

Mother died while giving birth, dad died after stealing a single pear, only friends are 12 year old twins Blina and Belle Love. She is somewhat good at fighting. Volunteered for Blina.

Linphea Fern

Female

Mom, Calla. Dad, Aspen. Willow and Summer (twins who are only 7)

Is 5'3 and is very underweight, tanned slightly from being outside, brown eyes, long blonde hair with fringe

She is painfully shy who hates social situations, she spends most of her time alone or with her sisters, and likes to read. She is quiet and studious.

Age:16

District 7

Dareck Vorhaus

Family: Shine (mother), Garrick (father), Fredo (uncle), Jojo (sister) Ferris (brother)

Muscular, Blonde hair, green eyes, Freckles and big zit on forehead.

Rough and Loud, likes to wrestle, ignores hunger games, (great grandfather won the games)

Age: 16

District 1

So there we have it, our first tributes.

**Hey, please review! Hope you likey!**


	3. To Mrs Cake (president)

**These people, along with the others I posted a chapter on, are the important ones. Looking for more! Remember, a maximum of 2 tributes that a person can send in! **

Things in bold are gamermaker's comments!

From:gamermaker

Sent:yesterday

I have more, . You really should read these tributes!

Nightinggale

Female

Drunk father older brother, little brother

Tan skin, thick curly chocolate (**YUMMY!) **brown hair, wide dark eyes, skinny and agile

Very quiet, almost never speaks, steals desserts, very stealthy, plays dead well, **(Well, ummm...she is kinda scary with the big eyes...)**

****Age:13

District 11

Next:

Jamie

Female

Long dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, small

Sweet, kind, but stronger than she looks.

Age:15

District 10

**Likey? Please review!**


End file.
